Hooper goes to Hogwarts
by Hooper
Summary: This is a pretty cool fic about someone who finds out something about his past that jyst blows his mind away. u won't find out the secret till about chapter 7 if people reveiw maybe sooner who knows. Rated for swearing
1. Big surprise

Hooper Goes to Hogwarts!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and all other characters (besides Hooper) belong to J.K. too bad.  
  
It all started on the first day of summer vacation………"hey zach you wanna hang out?" Zach yells back "I gotta mow the lawn first. I'll call ya when I'm done."  
  
"yeah? Alright then. Talk to ya later." Hooper started to skate home and after a while he noticed something out of the corner of his eye "hmmm what's that? An Owl!!! I thought hose things only came out a night. Oh well."  
  
Hw continued to skate and just when he was about to pull a hardflip he heard a voice "Ahem. Are you um just one moment please" Hooper looked at the old man standing with the owl perched on his shoulder. "uh. No."  
  
"oh look magnus, we got a funny one."  
  
"so are you Jordan Hooper or not?" Hooper looked surprised at the fact that the old man knew his name " H-H-How did you know my name?" the old man just replied "Magic"  
  
Riiiiiiiight and I'm the pope."  
  
"you are?? Strange it says here you are Jewish" Hooper snatched the paper away from the old man. "what is this tree bark?" "Parchment"  
  
he looked at the paper and realized what it had on it "What the hell!! Are you like a stalker or something? This has my D.O.B my S.S number and everything else that's known about me."  
  
"well you have been chosen to go to a "special" school. All this information is needed."  
  
"A special school? Like for really smart kids?"  
  
"no. This may be hard to believe but you are going to Hogwarts." Hooper's jaw dropped "y-y-y-your Dumbledore aren't you?  
  
"very good. It seems you've read the books. Let me explain. If you come with me to Hogwarts then you will never have existed here before. You are the first person to ever come from out of the Harry Potter world that has shown Magical abilities."  
  
Hooper's jaw dropped even farther down, practically scraping the ground.  
  
"wait ur telling me that I get to learn magic?"  
  
"yes but at a price. Like I said you will never have existed here. You may choose one person that will remember you if you want but don't tell me. Your mind will link to them when I apparate you into the Books."  
  
"Ok. I got it. When do we go?" Hooper looked more excited than scared and confused now.  
  
"if you are ready and willing then we may go now."  
  
"Yes. Cool. Will I meat Harry and them? Wait I know what you are going to say. I can't let them know about anything that I've read right?  
  
"precisely" the expression on the old mans face turned from a confused look to a truly devilish smile. "are you ready Jordan? Do you have your memorance holder in your mind?"  
  
"Yeah let's go. Oh and another thing. Call me Hooper." This last comment was lost in Dumbledore's reciting of the apparate spell. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Dear Harry Poterfan666 or whatever the hell ur name is. You need to shut ur hoar ass up. I stopped writing the other fic for the reason you so kindly shared with us.  
  
And if you don't like it then don't read it!!!  
  
Snoopy511-will do  
  
I know I know my first chapter was really short. So sue me. They will probably all be that way since this is my first fic that I will be taking past the first chapter. I'm not a great writer so bear with me and if you enjoy my fic tell me.  
  
1 Chapter 2-Diagon Alley  
  
"Woah" Hooper said as soon as they landed on solid ground again "that was soooo cool. Can we do it again?" Dumbledore just looked at him. "I'm afraid not I must return to Hogwarts. Oh and here Hermoine won't need this anymore." He handed Hooper the hourglass necklace.  
  
"You will be needing this since you are supposed to be in your fifth year. You will have special classes with all the main teachers. So that you can get caught up."  
  
"Oh gee fun. Do I need to go through the sorting hat ceremony?"  
  
"Yes. You will do it privately in my office though. There is a new password this year it is "chocolate Carmel fudge" remember that.  
  
"Umm OK. So what am I going to do until it's time to go to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore disappeared jus then with the last comment of "Hagrid will show you what to do"  
  
Just then Hooper noticed a very large man coming up to him with a huge smile on his face he said "So you must be this Jordan Hooper everyone is talking about."  
  
"Uh yeah that's me. Your umm much bigger in person. O you know what's goin on right?"  
  
"Yeah Dumbledore explained it too me" Hagrid started to walk down the street "folla me. I'll take ya to yer room at the leaky cauldron. Ya know I won a baby dragon their once. Oh yeah that's right you already know all that stuff eh." He grunted. (Because he couldn't tell his stories.)  
  
"So what do I do about money Hagrid?"  
  
"All yer money from your bank accounts in the muggle world were brought hear and transferred into our money."  
  
"Oh. O.k. do I have to go to Gringotts to get it?"  
  
"Yeah. You wanna go know? I gotta get some outta my account as well. I need to go and buy a good book about teaching for my Study of Magical Creatures class. Oh yeah and Dumbledore suggested that I would work with you for the next 3 weeks to get you caught up in at least one subject. Maybe even ahead."  
  
"Cool. Cool. Well let's go to Gringotts so I can get money for my school supplies and you can get money for your book." The two started to walk towards the massive bank "wow! That's Gringotts? It's amazing."  
  
"If ya think that's cool you should see the inside come on let's go in." The two walked in "here Jordan here's your key.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered to Hagrid "Those goblin things are kinda ugly"  
  
"Shhhhhh they have good ears." They walked up to the desk and handed both of their keys to the goblin at the desk." They stood for a few moments before the goblin said, "follow me"  
  
They followed him down a hallway until they came to a door. They waited a second then door opened. There was a cart on some tracks there. "Get in" spat the goblin. The two climbed in and the goblin followed all of a sudden the goblin yelled out a number that Hooper recognized as his key number "116915"  
  
Then the cart took off way too fast it seemed they would fly off at every turn except for the stomach wrenching start they ha a fun ride until they stopped in front of Hoopers deposit box. The goblin unlocked it and stood there for a second making sure that he had the right place.  
  
"Hagrid what do I do?"  
  
"Ya jus go over there and get a few handfuls of galleons and things."  
  
"O.k." Hooper walked over to the room. There was a big pile of money in the center Hooper noticed some pouches on the ground near by so he picked one up. He filled 2 pouches and tied them around his waist then returned to the cart.  
  
"You have a nice amount of money for a kid your age." Then the goblin yelled out Hagrid's number, which Hooper didn't hear. He figured there must be some kind of charm on the bank so that people could have some privacy, besides he was busy studying a galleon that he had taken out of one of his pouches.  
  
About 10 minutes later they walked out of Gringotts bank with pouches full of money. "So Hagrid should I get my robes first or what?"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Let's go to the new shop it's called Students AID. You can get quills and robes and things there." (hey this is my story. I can make up anything I want)  
  
"Ok let's go" the duo headed of toward Students AID chatting on the way "So is professor Binns as boring as he seems?"  
  
"probably more"  
  
They finally reached Students AID, the walk seemed to go by quickly for Hooper since it was his first look at Diagon alley. They entered the store.  
  
"give him the works tony" said Hagrid to the man behind the counter.  
  
About half an hour later Hagrid and Harry emerged from Studen't AID with almost everything he would need for school. "Let's go drop ur stuff off in ur room at the leaky couldron Hooper"  
  
"yeah alright"  
  
Of the course of the next 2 days Hooper got all the supplies he would need for school. He still had money left for the train, Hagrid advised him to save it for candy and things. By the end of the week Hooper knew his way around Diagon alley very well. He went to get ice cream every day while he read books on the subjects that he needed to catch up on. He figured potions would be the worst so he started on the last 5 years of homework.  
  
By know Hagrid was ready to teach him all he had missed in the Study of Mahical Creatures. "ok Jordan get some sleep tomorrow we start your first study of magical creatures class.  
  
There was no answer. He was fast asleep. 


End file.
